After the Dawning
by hbebe979
Summary: What should have happened after Bo returned from her Dawning. My little fix it. Valkubus.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I would have liked to have seen happen after Bo came through her Dawning. My fix it I guess. This is a Valkubus story. In this story Bo and Lauren have already broken up. Hope you like it. Reviews are welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own lost girl or its characters. Just writing for fun. Not profit.**

After the Dawning-Chpt 1

Tamsin burst through the doors of Dal panicked that she had missed Bo going into her Dawning. Damn Acacia for making her late. She noticed Kensi, Lauren, Trick and Stella sitting at the bar, quietly waiting for the succubus to return. She approached the foursome trying desperately not to show her fear.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren glared at the Valkryie.

"Where's Dyson?" Tamsin asked ignoring Lauren's question.

"He volunteered to be like Bo's tribute or something." Kensi answered downing a shot of vodka.

"He is with Bo guiding her through her Dawning" Stella corrected.

"Idiot" Tamsin slammed her hand onto the bar "Trick how could you let him do that?"

"I tried to talk him out of it but it was his choice to make. You know how he is" Trick replied with sorrow in his eyes. The humans didn't understand because they don't go through a Dawning ritual. Tamsin and Trick on the other hand knew the consequences of Dyson's decision. Only one person would be coming back alive.

"Fucking wolf and his fucking love" Tamsin was ranting. Kensi and Lauren were staring at her, still wondering why she was even there.

"Can I get a drink old man?" Trick poured the blonde a double vodka on the rocks. She had been a regular at the Dal lately, hanging out with Dyson, so he knew her favorite drink. "Thanks" Tamsin took a long sip and sat down next to Kensi.

The five of them sat in awkward silence, sipping their drinks, each looking anxious and scared. Tamsin was having her own internal battle. If Bo didn't make it through the Dawning, Tamsin would be taking the warrior to Valhalla. However, if Bo did make it back alive, well that was another story altogether. Bo returning would mean Dyson wasn't coming back, and she would still have to take Bo to the Wanderer. Either way she was the bad guy in all of this.

When Tamsin realized Bo was her mark, her heart sank. She had gotten to know the succubus. Tamsin experienced for herself, the reason everyone fell head over heels for the busty brunette. After their return from Brazenwood, the blonde was having a hard time getting Bo off her mind. The kiss replayed over and over consuming all her thoughts. Tamsin also couldn't stop thinking about how Bo had said she was one of the good ones. It was a nightmare having all these emotions after years of being cold and alone. The feelings were making her job nearly impossible. The Valkyrie knew the consequences of disobeying the Wanderer and it wasn't pretty. _I am so fucked_ Tamsin scolded herself for allowing the succubus to put her in this position. Tamsin looked down and noticed her glass was empty. "Can I get another" Trick filled the glass. He topped off one for the rest of the crew as well.

"How long has she been gone?" Tamsin asked to no one in particular.

"Feels like forever dude" Kensi commented.

"A few hours" Lauren said with worry plastered on her face.

"Fuck, this waiting around sucks" Tamsin remarked. "Totally" Kensi agreed. Suddenly, there was a loud crash and a flash of blinding white light. The group turned around to see what the commotion was all about.

Bo and Dyson had returned. Dyson was lying on the wood floor covered in blood. Bo was crying and lightly slapping his face begging him to stay alive. Lauren's doctor instincts took over immediately. She sat next to Dyson, medical kit next to her and examined her friend. Dyson was bleeding out. The doctor could not get him to respond. No pulse. Lauren tried CPR for a few minutes, giving it all she had to save the dying fae's life. She checked Dyson's pulse one last time. He was gone. She dropped her head in defeat, shedding tears for the detective.

Bo started bawling. She had stabbed him. It was all her fault. No. It wasn't her fault. She didn't know who was as at fault but this whole Fae ritual and rules bullshit was pissing her off. From deep down within her soul power began to rise. She felt heat in her eyes as they burned a fiery red. She wasn't going to give up on Dyson. The more the anger took over, the more power she conjured. She leaned down face to face with Dyson's dead body, placed her lips on his and breathed her magical chi into him.

After giving all she could without killing herself, Bo pulled back. The silence was thick as all eyes were on the detective. Then a miracle happened. Dyson opened his eyes. Everyone gasp in shock. Bo brought a dead man back to life.

"Bo?" Dyson croaked. "What happened?"

"I don't know. You were dead and then I got so angry and I felt all this power building, so I breathed it into you and now you're not dead" Bo rambled on in excitement as Dyson lay on the hard wood floor of the Dal smiling back at his love.

"Thank you" He grabbed her hand and she pulled him up into a sitting position.

"Anytime" the brunette chuckled. She leaned in and gave Dyson a loving hug. She was so happy to have her friend back alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpt 2

Bo asked Lauren to check Dyson out to be for sure he was completely healed. Trick, Kensi and Stella were gathered around Bo, congratulating her for surviving. None of them spoke of what had taken place a moment ago with Dyson. Bo's new power scared them and they didn't want to the succubus to notice their apprehension. After all this was a time for celebration. Bo had evolved successfully. It was her time to shine.

Tamsin sat at the bar observing the crowd. Her heart swelled with joy. Bo did it. Not only did the brunette manage to get through her Dawning, she somehow brought back wolf boy and saved his life. Tamsin was in awe of the succubus. In all her life, which was quite a long life, Tamsin had never experienced anyone, Fae or human, who was as perfect as Bo Dennis. Beautiful, strong, clever, fierce, a fighter, loving, and loyal, Bo had it all. A single tear slid down the Valkyrie's cheek. She hated herself for what she had to do.

"Hey there" Bo's sweet voice rang through the Valkyrie's ear.

"Well, you're alive. Congrats succulet" Tamsin smirked.

"Yeah, Thanks" Bo sat down next to the blonde detective. "I didn't expect you to be here. But I am glad you are"

Tamsin couldn't help but smile back at Bo. It made her feel good to know Bo liked her being around. Especially for such a momentous occasion that was normally celebrated with good friends.

The crowd was now back at the bar, Dyson included, smiling and hugging. Tamsin wanted to gag. All the happy feels were a bit much for her. If she could have she would have slipped out without saying goodbye, but she couldn't do that to Bo. Tamsin reminded herself that Bo wanted her there.

Trick poured drinks for everyone, on the house, in honor of his granddaughter. "Here's to Isabeau, for successfully making it through her Dawning! I am so proud of you!"

"To BO!" they cheered.

After a few shots and too many Vodka's on the rocks, Tamsin was feeling tipsy. She wanted to clear her head from the all the crazy that had happened today. Acacia's warning, Bo's dawning, Dyson coming back from the dead, and her attraction to the succubus was a bit much for one day. The Valkyrie got up and made her way to the parking lot of the Dal.

The chill night air hit Tamsin hard sending shivers down her spine. She opened the door to her truck and got in, turning her radio to her favorite station. Tamsin noticed the rune jar lying in the passenger seat. She picked it up, inspected it for a moment, and then hid it in the glove compartment. _What am I suppose to do_ she asked the reflection in her rearview mirror. Just then, there was a knock on her driver's side window. She turned her head to see the object of her affection grinning back at her. Tamsin rolled the window down.

"Hey, are you ok?" Bo asked with concern "What are you doing out here?"

"Notta, just needed some air" Tamsin replied.

"It's so cold. Aren't you freezing?" Bo wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. Tamsin got out her truck, took off her blue leather jacket and put it on Bo.

"Uh, Thanks, but now you will be cold" Bo was stunned by the gesture. She wasn't used to Tamsin being so thoughtful of others.

"I'm fine. The alcohol is keeping me warm" the blonde joked.

"Why don't you come back in and join the party" Bo asked "There's plenty of alcohol to keep you warm inside the Dal"

"Naw, I think I'm good" Tamsin commented trying not to ogle the brunette. "I think I'm gonna go. I have had a rough day. Not as bad as you of course but still tough" Tamsin pursed her lips and swayed on her heels. She was not accustomed to being so nervous.

"Are you sure you are ok?" Bo took a step closure to the blonde invading her personal space. "You seem tense"

The Valkyrie could no longer resist the temptation. She was overtaken by her emotions and desires. Tamsin leaned her head down and gently placed her lips on Bo's. She let the kiss linger savoring the feeling of the succubus' mouth on hers.

"I'm sorry…I ..uh.." Tamsin was at loss for words. She was sure she just fucked up her friendship with Bo, thinking there was no way Bo could want her back.

"Ssshh" Bo met the blonde with a passionate kiss. Tamsin placed her hands on Bo's hips and pulled the brunette into her. Bo wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck and deepening the kiss.

"Wow, you can kiss" Bo complimented Tamsin.

"Ditto" Tamsin said.

"You wanna get out of here" Bo started kissing Tamsin's jaw and down her neck indicating she wanted to continue with whatever was happening between them.

"Um, sure, but isn't this a party to celebrate you. Shouldn't you be in there with your friends?" Tamsin questioned the succubus.

"I want to celebrate with you" She said still kissing Tamsin's neck.

"Lets Go" Tamsin opened the door to her truck and gave Bo a boost to help her get in. She was enjoying the view as Bo crawled over to the passenger seat. Tamsin hopped up into the driver's seat, closed the door and started the truck "Your place or mine?" she winked at the succubus.

"Yours. Now." Bo demanded. Tamsin didn't waste a single second. She drove out the parking lot of the Dal and hauled ass to her loft.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So I had some request to continue this story. I decided to write one more chapter. I believe what I will do is write a sequel later. For now I hope you enjoy this update. And thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to read this and favorite and follow. It means so much to me that people enjoy the story. Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own lost girl or any of its characters. I am writing this for fun not profit. **

Chpt 3

Bo wasn't sure what she was expecting, but she was a little surprised when she entered Tamsin's loft. It was a small one room apartment, only space for one person. The size of the room wasn't what caught Bo's attention. She herself had lived in places such as this before she found out who she was. What she noticed was the lack of decoration, no pictures of family or friends, and very minimal furniture. It was simple, empty and cold. The complete opposite of what she had come to learn about Tamsin.

"So this is my place, not much to look at but it serves its purpose" Tamsin said as she locked the door behind her.

"Please" Bo scoffed. "You have seen where I live right" Her house barely had walls, but it was warm and inviting unlike the room they were in now.

"True" Tamsin smirked. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as the two powerful women glared at one another, both wondering what the other was thinking.

Bo decided she would be the one to make the first move. She took off Tamsin's jacket, exposing her cleavage that was bursting out of her bra. Tamsin's eyes widened and became dark with lust at the sight of Bo's exposed flesh. Bo grinned pleased at the affects she was having on the Valkyrie.

"You are so beautiful" Bo stepped up to Tamsin, invading her personal space. She gently placed her hands on Tamsin's face and pulled her in for a kiss. Tamsin wrapped her arms around Bo's waist, bringing the woman closer to her. Bo tangled her fingers in long silky blonde locks, deepening the kiss. Their kisses became more heated and urgent by the second.

In the back of her mind, Tamsin knew this was a mistake, but with every kiss from Bo's lips, she pushed those thoughts further away. Right now she was risking everything just to feel Bo's touch. The succubus was intoxicating.

Piece by Piece, Bo took off Tamsin's clothes, until she was standing in front of the succubus, naked. Bo's breath caught in her chest. Tamsin's body was impeccable. Curvy but toned. She had six pack abs, and legs that went on for miles. Bo's hunger increased at the sight of Tamsin's core glistened with arousal.

Bo pushed Tamsin down onto the bed. She took off her clothes and tossed them to the side. Bo crawled up Tamsin's body placing kisses on her thighs, stomach, neck, to those succulent pink lips. Bo kissed Tamsin like her life depended on it, with her leg was pressed up against the blonde's heated core. Tamsin moaned at feel of Bo's fiery skin as met with her throbbing clit. Bo pulled back from the kiss inhaling Tamsin's delicious chi causing Bo's own wetness to slide down her leg. The succubus fed to her satisfaction. She then continued her seduction of the Valkyrie goddess. She slipped two fingers into Tamsin's slick entrance at the same time pushing her charm directly into Tamsin's center increasing the stimulation to her g-spot.

"Shit" Tamsin whimpered. She thrust her hips up as Bo pounded into her establishing a rhythm. Bo added another finger as she flicked the woman's clit with her thumb.

Tamsin's walls were beginning to tighten around Bo's fingers. She was close to release. Bo pushed herself deeper into Tamsin and turned up the charm.

"Oh fuck Bo!" Tamsin screamed as she exploded into a mind blowing orgasm. Bo continued her ministrations sending the detective into ecstasy again, while at the same time, feeding on Tamsin's exquisite Valkyrie chi. Bo was overwhelmed by pleasure from the feed, causing her to orgasm as well. She collapsed next to Tamsin, breathing heavy, her appetite completely satiated. The couple lay in silence for a few minutes as they came down from their high.

"That was….WOW!" Bo commented.

"Intense" Tamsin's replied. The women turned onto their sides to face each other. Bo was hypnotized by Tamsin's ocean blue eyes. She could see anguish in those eyes that should not be there after what they just experienced together. Bo brushed back a strand of hair from Tamsin's face.

"Tamsin, are you ok?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, Of course, I'm fine" Tamsin said smiling back at the succubus. She had lied. Tamsin was not ok. The range of emotions flooding through her right now was overpowering. Bo was no fool. She could sense that the Valkyrie was troubled.

"I know you're lying but I'm not going to push you to talk" the last thing Bo wanted was to scare Tamsin off "when you're ready I am here" Bo scooted as close as she could get to Tamsin. She laid her head on her lover's shoulder and wrapped an arm around Tamsin's waist. Bo lightly brushed the Valkyrie's taught stomach until she drifted off to sleep.

Tamsin kissed the top of Bo's head. She lay there staring up at the ceiling cursing her self for being so weak. She may have put her best friend's life in danger all because she allowed Bo into her heart. After what seemed like an eternity of self loathing, Tamsin closed her eyes giving into her exhaustion, she soon fell asleep.

A few hours later, Tamsin awoke with a start. Beads of sweat were dripping from her forehead. Her breathing was quick and raspy. Tamsin was often plagued with nightmares due to her life as a Valkyrie. Death was everywhere she went including her dreams.

Tonight her dream was more personal, which made it all the more terrifying. HE was there, her boss, The Wanderer. Tamsin was chained to a steel chair forced to watch as he tortured and killed her long time friend Acacia. He laughed "This is what happens to those who disobey me" She struggled as tears poured down her cheeks. She was gagged so her screams were muffled. Then she saw Bo. Her face was bruised and bloody. His minions had beaten the shit out her. Tamsin jerked on the chains to no avail. She was not strong enough to save the one person she truly loved. "She is mine" he bellowed, his voice echoing through out her mind. She watched helplessly as he dragged Bo away, to who knows where. Right before one of her sister Valkyrie slit her throat, Tamsin woke up trembling with fear. She felt around the bed and breathed a sigh of relief when she touched Bo's sleeping body.

"Shit" Tamsin muttered. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

For a split second, Tamsin thought about fleeing. It would be so easy to drive the hell out of town and live the rest of her time on earth in hiding. She didn't have much time left anyway. Tamsin looked down at Bo. _I can't leave her_ she told her self knowing her heart would make her stay. Tamsin had no clue as to what she was going to do about her predicament, but she did know this, she would spend the rest of her time in this world protecting Bo, no matter what the cost.


End file.
